criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Brave New Utopia
A Brave New Utopia is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and fifteenth case of the game. It is the sixty-first and final case of Berrini and the seventh case in Queen's End. Plot After Mayor Patricia Osborne had ordered the team to give up three of their own in order to be accepted into the utopia, Jordan, Edward and Luke all had volunteered to give themselves up, which led to a teary farewell before the three heroes went off to the Mayor’s hidden laboratory. Soon after, a worried Astrid and the player were informed by Nikolai that the trio had separated at a hidden laboratory, with one of them vanishing off Nikolai’s radar map. Determined and willing to fight, Astrid and the player were granted permission by Chief Crosby to go to the Mayor’s utopian laboratory and save their missing friend. However, the duo got to the utopian laboratory and found, much to Astrid’s sorrow, their own BPD senior detective Luke Leon-Mathieu, stabbed with an icicle and his body partially frozen. They soon found out that Jordan had left the utopian laboratory to search for Edward, who had taken Luke’s gun out of fear and told his friends to stay away before dropping the gun and fleeing the scene, forcing Astrid to suspect the duo. They also found a camcorder that revealed Luke’s final words to the player and a lead to investigate Penelope Hunter’s truck in Queen’s End, suspecting Penelope and Luke’s father Florent Leon-Mathieu in the process. Soon after they found out that the killer had killed Luke with the icicle, as well that Luke had self-harmed himself during the events of Shadow Corner, before the detectives received a text from Luke’s phone. The message on Luke's phone told the detectives about a threat from the killer, which Nikolai tracked the city's lookout point at the corner of the wasteland district. At the lookout point, they then found clues to suspect conspiracy theorist Valentina Knox and criminologist Dan Mackellar, both who were unaware of the murder. Soon after, the team learned that Jordan had lied about not seeing Luke’s body, claiming that he had fled the scene in tears after seeing Luke’s body. They also found out that Luke had broken a precious pocket watch belonging to Edward and that he had an argument with Florent about Adrianne’s brutal demise, which Florent regretted immediately as he never got to tell his son that he forgave him. Soon after, a grief-stricken Jordan pointed a gun at the detectives, demanding to let him help them find the killer before he was calmed down by a grief stricken Edward. Soon after, they learned that Luke was childhood friends with Dan Mackellar, who said that he didn’t want to relive the past so soon after Luke’s death, hence why he never told them. They also learned about Valentina blaming Luke for everything that the Shadow had done and that Penelope had confessed to Luke about her love for him, only to be rejected due to Luke’s devotion to his deceased girlfriend. After they found enough evidence, they arrested Penelope for the murder. Penelope denied all the evidence against her but she soon snapped and confessed to the murder when Astrid confronted her about her loving Luke. Penelope then told the detectives that killing Luke was an accident before explaining that she had wanted Luke to come into the utopia with her where they could be happy. Penelope then revealed that she was the mastermind behind the utopia as she was the one who had found the plans on the utopia and that she had hired the Mayor to help her in exchange for having the leadership over the utopia. However when the Mayor thought that the police would be a threat to their plans, she made Yasmine murder Maggie Blake, which led Penelope to help the BPD so Luke could escape the Mayor’s devious plan. Later, when the Mayor demanded that the team hand over three of their own, Penelope was sure that Luke would give himself up. When Jordan and Edward fled the laboratory, Penelope came in and threatened Luke with the cryogenic gun, saying that she wanted him to come with her to the utopia. After he refused, Penelope started to freeze Luke with her cryogenic gun to make him immobile to take him into the utopia, however the gun malfunctioned and shot icicles straight into Luke’s chest, killing him. Penelope then angrily told them that it was their fault that Luke was dead and she had to watch him die since they had let Luke give himself up to the Mayor. Angry, Astrid told her that it was only her fault as it was her plan that backfired before arresting her for the murder. After Penelope’s arrest, Nikolai and Astrid agreed that they would need to track down the Mayor and end her utopian dream for good. Soon after they investigated the laboratory and found Patricia’s mayoral sash, they came across the Mayor herself and told her that her plans was over. The Mayor refused to admit that her plans was over holding her gun aloft and showing them an hologram of Luke, trying to persuade the detectives that the Mayor was in the right. The belief of the hologram being fake, Astrid pointed her gun at Patricia and threatened to shoot her in the head. However Nikolai calmed Astrid down, telling her that Luke wouldn’t want that for anyone, even the most villainous person in the world. Astrid then relented and disarmed Patricia by shooting her in the arm instead, disarming the Mayor and allowing Nikolai to arrest her, ending the threat over Berrini’s safety. With the brutal chapter over, Jack Chapman and Yasmine Marrakchi came to help the team pack up and take some radioactive medication so they could go home at last. Hours after they got home, they went to the biggest trial of the century in Berrini, presided by Starlight Shores judge Owen Morpurgo. Judge Murpurgo then scolded Penelope for her twisted feelings and sense of love and Mayor Osborne for her power hungry ambition, saying that she didn’t deserve to rule over a city if she was going to be greedy. Judge Murpurgo then made his decision and he proceeded to sentencing the corrupt cop and power-hungry mayor to a life sentence in prison in solitary confinement for their crimes. Judge Murpurgo then concluded the trial by giving Yasmine Marrakchi twenty years in prison with a chance for parole in ten years for her involvement in the coerced murder of Maggie Blake and willingness to surrender to justice once the city was saved. Soon after, the newly elected Mayor Cameron Crosby and his new deputy mayor Jakob Left congratulated the team on their hard work to save the city. A few days after the trial, the team then helped Florent recover Luke’s horse racing trophy that he had won with his sister. After they gave Florent the trophy back, the team with Luke’s parents attended Luke’s funeral, remembering the good things about him and his career as a justice enforcing cop. The following day, Astrid and Jordan showed the player a video they had found about Luke when he was a young teenager with his sister and girlfriend, enjoying their lives. A teary Astrid then remarked how Luke was truly at peace with the two people he loved the most before she gifted the player Luke’s favourite outfit that he wore almost everyday. Soon, a couple months later (in the year of 2021), Astrid recalled how Queen’s End was cleaned up and would soon be transformed into a new real metropolitan utopia by Florent and his wife called Luke’s Corner, after their own son. Soon after, Jack Chapman came into the station and told them that he wanted to talk to the player about what was happening in Rosenoque. Jack then explained that Rosenoque had been peaceful for a couple years now but it had started to fall into disarray to the rise of crime rates once again. Jack also told them that the FEPD traitor Jordan Brown has had taunted the police from behind bars for a short while now ever since the crime rates had started up again. Then a tearful Astrid hugged the player before the team gave their own farewells, the Chief telling them to stay strong back home. The player then joined Jack, Julia and his twins at the airport where they would make their return home at last, only to discover that there was a new mystery for the player to solve. Summary Victim *'Luke Leon-Mathieu' (found murdered inside the utopian laboratory) Murder Weapon *'Cryogenic Gun' Killer *'Penelope Hunter' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails *The suspect takes antidepressants Appearance *The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails *The suspect takes antidepressants *The suspect reads The Jungle Book Profile *The suspect drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails *The suspect takes antidepressants *The suspect reads The Jungle Book Appearance *The suspect has black hair *The suspect has a bruise Profile *The suspect drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails *The suspect takes antidepressants *The suspect reads The Jungle Book Appearance *The suspect has a bruise Profile *The suspect drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails *The suspect takes antidepressants *The suspect reads The Jungle Book Appearance *The suspect has a bruise Profile *The suspect drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails *The suspect takes antidepressants *The suspect reads The Jungle Book Appearance *The suspect has black hair Quasi-suspect Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails. *The killer takes antidepressants. *The killer reads The Jungle Book. *The killer has a bruise. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Utopian Laboratory. (Clue: Victim's Body) *Investigate Utopian Laboratory again. (Clues: Locked Camcorder, Luke's Gun, Luke's Hat; New Suspect: Jordan Charleston) *Ask Jordan Charleston about what happened to the victim. *Examine Luke’s Gun. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Edward Daniel Chandler) *Confront Edward Daniel Chandler about his fingerprints on Luke’s gun. *Examine Locked Camcorder. (New Crime Scene: Penelope's Truck) *Investigate Penelope's Truck. (Clue: Jacket; New Suspect: Penelope Hunter) *Talk to Penelope Hunter about seeing Luke. *Examine Jacket. (Result: Florent's Watch; New Suspect: Florent Leon-Mathieu) *Interrogate Florent about why he's in Queen's End. *Examine Luke's Hat. (Result: White Particles) *Analyze White Particles. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes antidepressants) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Lookout Point. (Clues: Luke's Phone, Broken Pieces, Torn Photo) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Strange talisman; New Suspect: Valentina Knox) *Ask Valentina Knox why she was at the lookout point. (Attribute: Valentina drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Luke and Dan; New Suspect: Dan Mackellar) *Inform Dan of his friend's murder. (Attribute: Dan drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails and takes antidepressants) *Analyze Luke's Phone. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads The Jungle Book; New Crime Scene: Laboratory Consoles) *Examine Laboratory Consoles. (Clues: Smashed Pieces, Box of Supplies, Faded Photo) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Antique Pocket Watch) *Analyze Antique Pocket Watch. (06:00:00) *Confront Edward about the smashed pocket watch. (Attribute: Edward reads The Jungle Book, drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails and takes antidepressants) *Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Damaged Camera) *Analyze Damaged Camera. (09:00:00) *Confront Charleston about why he lied to us. (Attribute: Jordan drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails and takes antidepressants) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Florent's Writing) *Confront Florent about him blaming his son for his daughter's death. (Attribute: Florent drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails, reads The Jungle Book and takes antidepressants) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Penelope's Bunk. (Clues: Locked Camera, Torn Pieces, Old Photo) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Collage of Shadow's Victims) *Confront Valentina about blaming Luke for Shadow's reign of terror. (Attribute: Valentina reads The Jungle Book and takes antidepressants) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Little Kid Identified) *Ask Dan Mackellar why he lied about knowing the victim when they were children. (Attribute: Dan reads The Jungle Book) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Footage. (09:00:00) *Ask Penelope Hunter about her confession of love for Luke. (Attribute: Penelope reads The Jungle Book and drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails) *Investigate City View. (Clues: Locked Case, Pile of Rocks) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Torn Glove) *Analyze Torn Glove. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bruise) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Cryogenic Gun Case Unlocked) *Analyze Cryogenic Gun. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Cryogenic Gun; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Guilt of Innocence (7/7). (No stars) Guilt of Innocence (7/7) *Investigate Utopian Laboratory. (Clue: Box of Tools) *Examine Box of Tools. (Result: Mayoral Sash) *Confront Patricia Osborne once and for all about everything she had done. *Investigate Laboratory Consoles. (Result: Faded Canister) *Examine Faded Canister. (Result: Radioactive Medication) *Go to the trial of the century presided by Judge Owen Murpurgo. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Florent wanted to do for Luke's funeral. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Lookout Point. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Trophy. (Result: Horse Racing Trophy) *Go to the funeral of Luke Leon-Mathieu with Florent. *See what Astrid had wanted to show them. (Reward: Luke's Rose Tattoos) *See what Jack Chapman wanted to tell them about Rosenoque. *Travel to a new destination! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Queen's End